1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wagons for children and more particularly to a child's wagon that resembles an animal, such as a horse, that can be ridden by a child while storing a plurality of toys and necessary supplies for the child inside the wagon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small toy wagons have been built for children for generations. The wagons are easily identifiable as generally shallow, rectangular-shaped, open boxes that are supported by two pairs of wheels and pulled by a tongue extending from the forward end of the wagon. Over the years, various design improvements have been made to this basic design, such as providing a canopy that is supported above the wagon and positioned over the child riding within the wagon. Various shapes and configurations have also been provided, including those that resemble carriages, trucks, farm equipment and the like. However, regardless of the general design configurations, the usability has remained the same. The child and any toys or supplies traveling with the child sit within the wagon box. Adults or other children grasp a distal end of the tongue and pull the child from one location to another. Unfortunately, these structural configurations and designs have become mundane. Moreover, they provide very little additional storage once one or two children are seated within the wagon.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel design for a children's wagon that is unique in its design and use to please children, while providing ample storage for toys and supplies.